


R.A.V.E.N.

by flamerune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Multi, S supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerune/pseuds/flamerune
Summary: A group of people is thrown into a team to fight against the hostile creatures from the supernatural realm. However, the supernatural is not the only evil they face.





	1. Meeting the Kidnappers

“Alright, class. Open up your books to page 112. Today we are learning about the conquering of Egypt, and the legends surrounding it.” The goofy looking Professor announced, sipping on his coffee as he listened to the gentle rustle of pages turning. He peered at his class through his square glasses, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness.   
When he’d given the students a few moments to get their books open, he began talking again, “A few hundred years ago, the world was split into three parts. Livius, Bashmeth, and Nico.” He gestured to a large map projected onto the board.   
He readjusted his long red scarf on his shoulder, a warm grin on his freckled face, “Many historians speculate the three areas are named after three conquerors who split the world between them.”   
The professor paused, taking another sip of his coffee and running his gaze over the class, “However, later history has proven to us that humans cannot successfully rule over that much land without a fight.”   
One student let out a groan, shaking his head, “Oh, here he goes.” He grumbled, “Professor Finn and all his “spirit demons” crap.” The student scoffed, shaking his head, “You are paid to teach us history, old man.” He snapped, “So, do your job.”   
The young professor, Finn, simply gazed at the ornery student, a pleasant smile on his face, “Tim, if you actually paid attention in class and read the textbook, you’d know that I have been doing my job. Quite well, in fact.” The man reached into the pocket of his giant purple coat and pulled out a small notebook, scribbling something down in it before returning his gaze to the bratty student, “So, if you’d kindly refrain from speaking out during class, when you obviously have no clue what you are talking about, that would be quite nice.” He smiled at the boy, then turned back to the board, clicking a button on the laptop sitting on the desk in front of him.   
The slide changed, only, it wasn’t the slide that he thought it would be. It was a video of a strange man in sunglasses, who was pointing at the camera and talking animatedly to someone off screen.  
“Oh, oh! We’re in, boss!” The stranger yelled, turning his attention to the camera, “Hello there! My name is Marshall Winters, but you can call me Mars. Am I speaking to Finn Bartholomew?”  
Finn glanced back at his students, clearing his throat, “Uh, class is dismissed. Read the rest of the chapter and be ready to discuss it next class.” He waited until the kids had all gathered their belongings and exited before turning to the laptop, “Um, yeah, I am. Might I ask how you are on my computer?”  
“Well, I took my genius mind an-“ The blonde man was cut off by a sharp voice snapping, “Winters, focus.”  
Finn started at the sudden voice, dropping his entire cup of hot coffee on his lap with a yelp of pain. He scrambled out of his desk chair, leaping for some napkins and scrabbling to clean up the mess, grumbling under his breath.   
On the computer, the blonde man was cracking up, his glasses tilting off of his face, showing mirth-filled blue gray eyes. “Oh, c’mon, ol’ Willy wasn’t that loud.”   
Finn shot the computer a glare, “You still haven’t explained why you are in my computer.” He grumbled as he finished wiping the spilled off of his desk and began trying to dry his jeans.   
“Oh, yeah, that.” The young man on the screen shrugged, “The FBI has a job offer for you. If you want to hear about it, meet at the city park at noon tomorrow.”   
“Noon tomorrow? How do I know this isn’t a trick?” Finn asked, pausing in his cleaning to stare at the computer with wide eyes.   
“You don’t. See you later!” With that, the screen went dark, leaving the professor alone with his thoughts.   
“The FBI wants me for a job?” Finn mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his messy brown hair, “What kind of job?” He mused, but he knew he’d already made up his mind. He was going to that park tomorrow.   
The next morning, Finn wasn’t quite so confident about visiting two strange men who had hacked into his computer and abruptly told him to meet him at a park. In fact, now that the rather intelligent man actually thought about it - it sounded less like an opportunity to have an amazing job and more like an attempt at kidnapping.   
But, the professor was extremely curious, and he knew that if by some amazing twist of fate that the two strangers actually wanted him for the job, he’d never forgive himself it he let that chance pass.   
Finn’s mind was made, and he let out a sigh, running his fingers through his tangled brown hair. He headed towards the door, shrugging on his giant, violet coat and wrapping his long red scarf around his neck, “Well, I hope I don’t die.” He stated in a monotonous voice, pushing open the door and stepping forward… right onto his scarf, which had not been tied correctly. The professor went careening towards the ground with a yelp of surprise, hitting the concrete with a soft thud and a loud groan. “I’m going to die.”   
~  
A giggle split through the silent air. It wasn’t a light-hearted, happy giggle, it was a giggle full of insanity and madness. “Lookie!” A teen girl yelled, pointing to the screen in front of her, “Oh, Devin, look!”   
A massive grey wolf raised it’s head, trotting over to the young red-head and looking at the computer. It’s scarred red eyes filled with confusion, and it cocked its head in the girl’s direction.  
“They are starting a team! To fight the supernatural?” Another uncontrollable fit of laughter shook the thin red-head’s entire body, “How cute!” She scratched the wolf’s ears, grinning from ear to ear.   
“These idiots have no clue who they’re dealing with.” She paused, grinning from ear to ear, “Me! They’re dealing with me!” She pulled a long, sharp knife from her dark purple sweatshirt, gazing down at her reflection in the polished metal. “But, of course they focus on those demons and spirits that simply wish to cause mischief…. oh, how clueless they are, Devin.”  
“He will suffer my wrath, and every one of his pitiful team members will die.” She dragged the blade over her finger, drawing blood. She stared down at the crimson liquid, her violet eyes sparkling with malice, “The streets will run red with the blood of these fools.”  
Only hours later, a menacing growl ripped through the air, and seconds later, screams of pain followed. “Please, stop!” A voice cried, “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, just… just stop!” A young man, soaked in his own blood, was curled on the cold concrete, his thin body quivering with terror and pain.   
The massive gray wolf towered over him, it’s blood red eyes flashing with a cold fury. It’s lips were pulled back into a snarl, exposing pearly white, dagger sharp fangs.  
From the shadows, the red-haired teen emerged, giggling softly, “I knew it wouldn’t take long to shatter you, my dear, handsome Damien.” She purred as she knelt by his side, tenderly stroking his cheek. “However, I don’t need you to tell me anything. I already know everything you could possibly give him.” She suddenly gripped his cheek hard, bringing her face inches from his and grinning down at him.   
Weary brown eyes peered up at her from beneath a mop of unruly black hair, “Then what do you want, Ri?” The young man rasped, his chest heaving.   
Violet eyes flashed with rage, and the girl grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and exposing the soft flesh of his neck. In her other hand, she held a wicked looking dagger to the vulnerable spot. “That is not my name!” She yelled, the sound echoing off the dark walls. She paused for a moment, taking a breath, composing herself. “Not anymore, dear Damien.” With that, she slashed the knife across his jugular.   
Damien’s honey brown eyes widened with shock, and he gurgled incoherently, blood dribbling from his lips and soaking his shirt. He spasmed beneath the wolf.  
“My name is Hazard, love. Thank you for your sacrifice.” The girl sang, her hands coated in the sticky crimson liquid. She gazed at it, licking her lips.   
The wolf leapt off of the dying man and let out soft growl, as trying to remind her of something.   
Hazard sighed, “Alright, fine.” She collected the blood in her palm, muttering in some foreign language. Moments later, the blood glowed a bright red, then simply vanished. She turned to the wolf sitting by her feet and grinned, “Now, we’ve got the blood we need. The spell is almost complete, then I will be free.” She let out giggle, “Just you wait. Soon this… ‘team’ will be joining my lovely Damien.”  
~  
Finn approached the park, nervous energy filling his every step. He fiddled with his scarf, brown eyes darting every which way from beneath his thin glasses. His searching gaze caught sight of a familiar mop of platinum blonde hair - the guy on his computer. The young man took a deep, steadying breath, then forced his feet in the direction of the odd man in the sunglasses.   
As he approached, he spotted another, more muscular man standing next to the scrawny, familiar one. ‘That is probably the guy that was talking in the background yesterday.’ He concluded. Finn cleared his throat, “Um, excuse me… I’m Professor Finn Ba-“  
He was abruptly cut off by the larger man raising his hand and moving his deep brown gaze to the nervous teacher, “We know.” His voice was deep, rumbling deep in his broad chest. “My name is William Tresting, and this is Marshall Winters.” He motioned to the man standing next to him.  
Marshall glanced up, pulling his sunglasses down his nose to wink at Finn with his sharp blue-gray eyes, “Yo, you can just call me Mars.” He greeted, a charming grin on his face.  
‘So far, I haven’t been kidnapped… That’s probably good.’ Finn moved his gaze away from the blonde, and turned towards the strict-looking one, “So, about this job…?” He spoke softly, as if any second, the red-headed man would realize he was here to mug the smaller professor.   
William, however, had no intentions to hurt the eccentric man in front of him, “Yes, about that. I have been sent here to Colorado with the task of starting a new team.” He began, readjusting the unusually large bow-tie around his neck, “A team for more difficult tasks.” He pointed his thumb in Marshall’s direction, “He’s a hacker, a relatively good one.”  
“Oi!” Mars interrupted loudly, “I am the best hacker!” He snapped, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the red-head from beneath his glasses, “And you know it, or you wouldn’t have come to me!”   
William rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the techy’s complaints, “You are well known for your intelligence and knowledge in history. Your skills will be quite beneficial to RAVEN.” He explained.  
“RAVEN?” Finn asked, a bit overwhelmed by this new information. They wanted him? They noticed him?   
The FBI agent nodded, “Yes, intelligent, resourceful birds.” He explained, “We felt it would be a good idea for a team name.” He studied the lanky man with his intense brown eyes before asking, “So, what do you think?” He inquired.  
Finn hesitated for a second before replying, “I think…” he began, “I’m in.”


	2. The HQ is a TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is brought to RAVEN HQ. It isn’t what he expected.

RAVEN Headquarters wasn’t what Finn was expecting, in fact, it was the total opposite, taking his expectations and crushing them into the dust. The building was small, barely large enough to be classified as a shed.   
As the three men approached the building, the professor looked around, “Uhm… This is it?” He questioned, quirking a single eyebrow in the FBI agent’s direction.   
Both Marshall and William shared a knowing smile. “Hold your judgements until we are inside.” William advised, his deep brown eyes sparkling with amusement. He pushed open the door of the shed, motioning for Finn to enter before him.  
Finn took one last glance at the outside world, ‘If this is a kidnapping, then this is the last I see of the outside world.’ He thought, hesitating at the door and glancing at the two strange men behind him.  
“Just go!” Marshall urged, gently shoving the man forward. Finn stumbled forward, his feet struggling to catch up with his forward momentum. When he caught his balance, he shot Mars a frustrated glare, then moved his gaze to study the HQ. He froze and his eyes widened, “Oh, my god.” He breathed.  
His first thought was, ‘This is kinda like the TARDIS’. And indeed it was. The inside of the shed was much bigger then the outside. Multiple televisions and computers were lined up on the dull gray walls, and a large, semi-circular desk sat near the center of the main room, covered in laptops, tablets, and other tech.  
Mars brushed past Finn with a grin, “What do you think, Prof?” He asked, launching himself into one of the office chairs at the desk, and spinning around to watch the brunette.   
“Wow…” Finn breathed, combing his long fingers through his hair, “This place is amazing.” His eyes flitted over each detail, “And massive…”  
William stepped forward, smiling slightly, “Welcome to our headquarters.” He stated, “This is the main room. We also have an armory, medbay, and barracks with the necessary accommodation - beds, bathrooms, and a relatively well-equipped kitchen.” He pointed in the general direction of each room as he spoke.  
Finn took a deep breath, “Wow.” He repeated, spinning in a slow circle, “What kind of data do you have on your computers?” He asked, tearing his gaze away from the room to look at William.  
Marshall piped in there, “Everything, I designed them myself, and programmed them so that they can get any info we need.” He looked fondly at the computers, “These are my babies, and if you hurt them, I’ll hurt you.” He threatened playfully, motioning for Finn to come over, “I’ll show ya how they work.”   
Finn moved to stand behind Mars, looking at the screen over the small man’s shoulder. The blonde’s fingers flew over the keys, “So, you go to the browser, type in whatever you want to know, and it’ll bring it up. If it’s some sort of classified crap, you’ll need to input the password: ‘MarsIsTheBest08’. The hacker grinned at his new friend, “And you’ll get right in.”  
The young professor nodded, “Got it.” He straightened back up, and swallowed a yawn. The three of them had been traveling for hours, and had arrived at the shed after dark. “So, what are we supposed to do here, really?” He asked.  
William shook his head, “I’ll tell you in the morning, we all need our rest, and it is late.” He ignored the disappointed look on Finn’s face, “Winters, show Professor Bartholomew to the barracks.” He ordered.  
Mars nodded, leaping out of his chair, “Come on, Clutzotron.” He called, motioning for Finn to follow him.   
Finn fell in step next to the other man, “Clutzotron?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow with amusement.  
“You are the clumsiest person I have ever met, and I’ve only known you for a few hours.” Marshall started simply in explanation, pushing open the door and stepping into the room.  
“Ha, I doubt th-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Finn’s toe caught on the side of the doorframe, sending him sprawling towards the ground. After a moment filled with Mars’ hysterical laughter, Finn sighed, “Clutzotron it is.”  
~  
The demon launched herself at the hunter, her dark wings flared behind her. Her vibrant pink eyes flashed with malice, and she swung at the man. She put out her other hand, and a bow with a sharp blade on each end appeared in her palm. Planting her left foot on the ground, she pivoted on her heel, slamming her elbow into her enemy’s chest.  
The man stumbled back with a grunt of pain, but quickly righted his step. He aimed a roundhouse kick at the woman’s ribs, grinning as his foot made contact and the demon fell back with a hiss. Only seconds passed before a pink blur shot at him.  
The bearded man smiled, his green eyes flashing as he took a step to the right, watching the demoness fly past him. At the last moment, he pivoted, grabbing her arm and flipping her over his head. He reached for the pistol at his waist. “You’re too reckless.”  
The pink-haired demon smirked back at the brunette, “You’re too confident.” She shot back, lashing her tail and wrapping it around his waist. She winked at him, then flicked her tail, sending him flying back.  
The man groaned softly, “Geez, I’m too gettin’ too old for this, Rose” He mumbled, looking at his opponent, “I surrender.” He called, not moving from his spread-eagled position on the ground.   
The dark skinned woman snorted, coming to a halt in front of him, “You’re only 28, Chase.” She stated simply, watching the man lying down on the floor, his chest heaving as he panted, “And you would never actually surrender in a real battle.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and willing her bow to disappear.  
“Yeah, and you’re a thousand-year-old all-powerful demon, so leave me alone, Rose.” Chase pouted,“I’m here to hunt weaker demons, not spar with one of the Deadly Sins.”  
Rose laughed, flapping her wings and gazing down at the hunter from the air, “Dawww, is dear old Chase salty that I’m stronger then him?” She teased, her demon ears flicking in amusement.   
Chase chuckled warmly, sitting up and grinning fondly up at her. “Nah. I think I’m pretty lucky to have such a strong woman in my life.” He winked at her as he stood up, running his fingers through his sweaty mop of light brown hair.   
“Pfft, shut up, ya dork.” She grumbled, punching him lightly on his arm. “I mean, you are lucky, though.”  
Chase let out another warm laugh, reaching down and picking up his brown leather jacket and shrugging it in his shoulders, “Well, we should probably get some rest, we’ve got a long trip tomorrow.”   
“Wait, what?” Rose, who had been heading towards the house stopped and turned to face Chase, “Where are we going tomorrow?” She questioned, tilting her head to the side with curiosity.  
“Charles wants us to work on that FBI team, um, RAVEN, I believe. It’s in Colorado, so we’ve gotta head and check it out, remember?” Chase moved towards her, pushing open the front door and letting out a sigh of relief as cool air hit his face. “I told you this yesterday, Rosethorn.” He glanced over his shoulder at his girlfriend, smiling.   
The demon’s eyes lit up, “OH! Yeah!” A crooked grin spread across her face, “That sounds like a ton of fun!” She bounded towards the fridge, grabbing the gallon of milk and drinking straight from the carton, causing Chase to let out a frustrated groan.   
“Rose, don’t do that…” The man grumbled, “It’s gross, and I need that milk to make my waffles.”   
“No, you don’t. You need to stop eating waffles. You’ll get fat, and one of the things I like about you is your abs.”


	3. Great, a Crazy Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! Have a new chapter.  
> Enjoy!

“I’m gonna vomit.” Chase mumbled, the wind whipping his messy brown hair back. His hands were clenched around two tufts of pink fur, knuckles white.   
A deep chuckle rumbled from below him, “Awww, is the infamous demon hunter scared of heights?” The massive goat-like demon flapped its wings and shot higher into the air, causing Chase to groan with discomfort.  
“I ain’t scared of heights, I’m scared that the giant fluffy demon is gonna drop me.” Chase grumbled, “Rose is so much better then you, Bashemath..” He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the flapping of wings and rush of wind.   
Bashmeth snorted angrily, “She is only who she is because of me, foolish human.” The Sin lashed its tail, “You forget that your ‘Rose’ and I have been together for hundreds of years, that we are now one.” He tucked his wings to his side, and human and demon went plummeting towards the ground. The demon ignored the soft whimper of the man behind him, and before they hit the ground, he unfurled his wings, and landed gently on the ground.   
The bearded man grumbled under his breath, “She’s still better then you.” Chase shakily slid off of Bashemath, his face pale. He plopped down on the ground, catching his breath.   
There was a small flash, then Rose stood in Bashemath’s place, a mischievous grin on her face. She stood on her tiptoes and ruffled Chase’s hair, “You’re adorable when you’re scared.” She stated.  
Chase simply glared up at her, “I ain’t adorable.” He paused before adding, “But you are.” He stood up, winking at Rose, his forest green eyes sparkling. He readjusted his leather jacket on his shoulders, made sure his pistol was safely holstered at his hip, then turned in a slow circle, “Huh, Colorado’s a bit different then I thought it would be.”  
Rose shrugged, “It’s kind of boring if you ask me.” She had put on her ‘human disguise’ - an overcoat to hide her wings, a hat to hide her ears and horns, and her long tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. “It’s filled with a bunch of high hippie crackers. Let’s just go be FBI agents.”   
The hunter nodded, “Alright. I think I know how to get there, William kinda gave me directions.” With that, the two set off.  
~  
Deep brown eyes blinked open, and the young professor slowly sat up,   
blinking wearily and rubbing his eyes. Tossing the blankets to the side, Finn slipped out of the soft bed. He grabbed his purple coat off of the back of a chair and shrugged it on as he shuffled into the kitchen.  
“Mornin’ Clutzotron.” Marshall quipped from the corner of the room, glancing over his shoulder at the tired teacher before returning his gray blue eyes to the screen in front of him, “Need some coffee?” He asked, motioning to a coffee maker rumbling softly on the counter.   
Finn inhaled deeply, savoring the wonderful scent of the godly beverage, “Oh gods, yes.” He padded over to the machine, looking through the cabinets in front of him before retrieving a mug and filling it with liquid energy. He took a sip, and let out a satisfied hum, “This isn’t bad.”  
Marshall chuckled, “It’s some of the best coffee I’ve ever had.” He hesitated before adding, “Though, since I live off of it, it makes sense.” He ran his hand over his face, which is when Finn realized that the man’s sunglasses weren’t on.  
The brunette took the opportunity to study his new friend’s face. His eyes were a vivid blue color, freckled with specks of gray near the center, and his face was clear of scars and blemishes. The most noticeable thing, however, was the dark circles beneath his eyes. Instantly, Finn’s eyebrow shot up, “Didn’t you get any sleep?” He asked.  
Marshall looked back up from his screen, “Hmm? No. I don’t sleep much. Not enough time in a day to do what I need to.” He smiled, “Like I said, I live off of that coffee.” As if to prove his point, he took a sip from his own mug.  
Finn frowned, “You do realize that isn’t healthy…” He opened his mouth to start a lecture on proper sleep schedules, but was cut off when a pitch black bird landed on his shoulder. The beast was devoid of color, except the white splotches where it’s eyes should have been.   
“He doesn’t care what you have to say, buddy. Just shut your gob.” The bird hissed into Finn’s ears, flapping its wings as it spoke, its freezing breath and unsettling voice sending a shiver down the young man’s spine.   
The professor snapped out his initial horror and turned his head to give the demonic bird a fiery, brown eyed glare, “I don’t want to hear it.” He snapped, shoving the creature off of his shoulder. He turned back to Marshall, who looked incredibly puzzled.   
“Who were you talking to?” The techy man asked, quirking an eyebrow with concern as he watched the strange interaction.   
“You didn’t see it, did you?” Finn ran his fingers through his hair with a shaky exhale, “Of course not.” He grumbled under his breath, “No one ever sees them.”   
Marshall’s confusion seemed to only grow stronger, and he cleared his throat, “Uh, we should go talk to the boss.” He suggested, shaking off the unease crawling up his spine.   
Finn nodded, “Yes, I’d like to know what this place is about.” He turned on his heel, walking towards the main room, his hands in his pockets.   
Marshall hesitated, then stood up with a snort of laughter, “Good job, boss, you’ve found a nutter.” He muttered under his breath.  
The brunette’s eyes were drawn straight to where William was standing, his hands clasped behind his back and his attention on one of the screens in front of him. Taking another sip of coffee, Finn cleared his throat, “Good morning, Agent Tresting.”   
William merely grunted in response, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen. “They should be here by now.” He grumbled, rubbing his chin with a weary sigh. He finally turned towards Finn, “How did you sleep, Professor?”   
Finn shrugged, “Fine.” He waved his hand dismissively, “I’d really love some information about this place.” He paused, locking eyes with the muscular man in front of him, “And I’d also love to know why you need me, of all people.”  
Marshall burst into the room with a whoop of excitement, sunglasses perched back on his nose and a lopsided grin on his pale face, “Mornin’, boss!” He leapt into one of the chairs, “Don’t mind me, continue whatever you were doing. I just won a really hard level on Candy Crush.”  
“Winters…” William shook his head in exasperation, but there was a fond sparkle in his dark eyes. Shaking off the sudden distraction, he turned his gaze back to the indignant teacher, “Have a seat, Professor.” He offered, lowering himself into one of the chairs.   
With an impatient huff, Finn sat down, “Alright, enough stalling, Agent. What is this place and why me?” He took another sip of coffee, peering at William over the cup’s edge.   
“Well, I’ll start with this - you see things that others don’t, correct?”   
Coffee flew through the air, and Finn doubled over with a cough, choking on the hot liquid. In between gasps for air, he managed to wheeze out, “How did you know that?”   
Marshall interjected from his spot in the corner, seemingly unconcerned that his new friend was choking, “I didn’t tell him about this morning, Clutzotron, before you look at me.”   
William pushed a glass of water towards Finn, who took it gratefully. The younger man swallowed the cool liquid, relaxing as it soothed his throat. “Are you prepared to listen to me? Without interruptions?” The agent asked, quirking an eyebrow in Finn’s direction.   
When he received a nod from the brunette, he continued, “The things you see are real.” He raised a hand, silencing Finn before he could interrupt, “Our world is split into two parts. One side is inhabited by humans and the other is inhabited by creatures such as demons. The two sides exist on the same plane of existence, only humans cannot see into the other side. However, a group of people, called Seers, are able to stand on the line of the two realities. They can see into the other side. Most Seers can only see one particular species of the supernatural, but others can see all of them.”   
Finn took a deep breath, struggling to compose himself before speaking, “So… I’m one of these… Seers?” He asked, fiddling with the red scarf on his shoulders.   
“No.” William ignored the puzzled look he received from the overwhelmed man in front of him, “You are something different. You are what is known as a Seeker.” The agent stood up, walking to one of the computers and typing something in. A list of names appeared on the nearest screen, “Seekers can see all of the creatures on the other side and they have a strange energy that attracts the supernatural to them. However, only one Seeker can be on earth at a time. The passing of power is seemingly random. No pattern in race, gender, class, or anything else.”   
The room was silent as Finn struggled to process the new information, so William continued, “That is why I have asked you to join RAVEN. Your mind and knowledge are also asserts, but having a Seeker on our side would be beneficial for a multitude of reasons.”   
Finn raised his hands, “Alright, alright, please just give me a minute.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Actually, no. I need to go on a walk, get some fresh air, think this all over.” He blew out a heavy breath and headed towards the exit, “I’ll be back.” With that, he disappeared out of the door.  
Marshall looked at William, “I think we scared him.”


	4. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains are up to no good, and a new character is introduced to the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!   
> Sorry for the long break, I needed some time to let my mind reset.   
> This chapter is short, and written a bit different from the others, but I hope you like it.   
> Anywho, enjoy!  
>  Flame.

“This spell is going to take forever, Devin.” Hazard whined, turning her violet eyes to the massive wolf at her side, “We’ve got the eyes of a low-tier demon, the fangs of a vampire, and the blood of a Nephilim, and we still aren’t even half way through.” She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the gray beast next to her.   
Crimson eyes studied the girl for a minute, then the animal spoke, it’s voice rumbling deep in it’s chest, “Patience, Hazard.” It growled, tilting it’s head slightly to the side, “This spell must be done correctly, or our mission will only take longer.”   
The teen groaned, pouting slightly, “I know, Devin, but it’s so boring. When can we unleash our spell and show those idiots what we’re capable of?” She questioned, staring intensely at the blood on her palms, a light smirk dancing across her pale face.   
The wolf, Devin, let out a weary sigh, giving a soft shake of its head, “It will be a few weeks more, at least.” He replied calmly, “We still have quite a few more… ingredients to collect, and, the spell itself will take a few days.” The beast wrapped it’s tail around it’s paws, gazing at the psychotic sorceress in front of him.   
Hazard grumbled curses under her breath, but nodded, “Fine. The next thing we need is the pelt of a skinwalker.” She frowned, “How are we supposed to get that? Aren’t skinwalkers our allies?” She queried, raising her eyebrows.   
A low chuckle vibrated in the wolf’s chest, and his blood red eyes flickered with malice, “I will handle the skinwalkers, Hazard. Give me a few hours.” Without waiting for a response, he heaved himself to his paws and disappeared into the shadows.   
~  
“Papa! Papa! Look!” A young boy with a mop of messy black hair, streaked with silver, dashed across the green yard, a grin on his face. His heterochromic eyes, one blue and one green sparkled with excitement as he skidded to a halt in front of the tall brunette man. “I got my ears to go away!”   
The man, a tired looking fellow with short, graying brown hair and a slight beard, looked down at his son, smiling. He reached down and ruffled the boy’s hair, “Attaboy, Seth. Now can you do it straight from your dog form?” He asked.   
Seth looked thoughtful, his eyebrows narrowed, “I can try!” He explained. A light of blue ribbon wrapped around him, then in a few seconds, a small, overly fluffy husky stood in its place. It stared up at the man with it’s excited mismatched eyes.  
Then everything went wrong. The house behind them erupted into flames, and both father and son jumped in surprise. Inside, desperate howls rang through the air.   
The tall man froze, “Oh, no.” In a flash of light, a brown wolf-dog was dashing towards the house, dodging the angry flames.   
A snarl rippled from somewhere within the smoke, and yelps of agony spliced through the thick smoke. The wolf-dog fought his way against the flames, ignoring the pain rippling across his body as the flames lapped at his fur. “Persephone!” He yelled above the roar of the fire. Stumbling, the dog let out a pitiful bark, his heart pounding. This was it. I’m sorry, Seth.   
A large form erupted from the flames, grabbing the wolf-dog’s scruff and hauling him out of the house. He was deposited on the grass, wheezing and blinking the smoke from his eyes.  
“You imbecile!” Devin snarled, crimson eyes filled with rage as he stared down at his pitiful excuse for a son, “Running into a fire like that! You could’ve been killed, Barron!”   
The wolfdog, Barron blinked wearily up at his father before everything went black.   
~  
Devin returned to the shed that he and Hazard called home, a skinwalker pup limp in his jaws. He tossed it’s slightly burnt carcass to the ground in front of Hazard.  
The teen tilted her head to the side, poking the pup’s body with curiosity, “What did you do and who is this?” She asked, glancing over at the soot covered wolf next to her.   
Devin let out a dark chuckle, “That is one of my grandsons. I just made sure my sorry excuse for a son had some trials to make him stronger. He should listen now that his idiot mate and pups have burned.”  
~  
“Papa? Papa! Wake up! I can’t find Mama! Papa!”   
Barron‘s eyes blinked open, and he let out a soft groan as he allowed his form to shift back into his human form. As soon as his vision cleared, his eyes fell upon the mismatched, terrified gaze of Seth.   
The pup had turned back into his boy form, and was trembling uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. As soon as he saw his father’s eyes open, a sob shook his body, and he launched himself towards the man.   
Agony ripped through Barron as soon as he was embraced, and he shoved Seth away with a snarl of pain. He lifted a hand to the side of his face, and he could feel the burns. He glanced down at his torso and winced. Deep burns riddled his torso, the skin blackened and blistered. That would leave a scar for sure.   
“P-Papa?” Seth’s tiny voice snapped the skinwalker from his thoughts, and he sighed.  
“It’s alright, Seth, everything’s fine.” But everything was so very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Welcome to RAVEN. This is one of my first original stories with well developed characters and an entire lore. I really hope you enjoy!  
> This chapter is basically just an introduction to the characters and some exposition. Hopefully it isn’t too awful. 
> 
> Question of the Chapter:  
> If you could have any power, what would it be?


End file.
